This invention relates to stretch marks caused during pregnancy, more particularly, to an undergarment that may be worn around the abdomen and other areas of a pregnant woman that reinforces the elastic fibers of the skin around the expanding abdomen.
Many women develop stretch marks on their abdomens, chests, legs, buttocks and other areas during pregnancy. Stretch marks are caused by the growth of the baby and rapid expansion of the skin around these areas. Factors that contribute to stretch marks include the age of the woman, the size of the baby, being pregnant with multiple babies and weight gained during pregnancy. Stretch marks are caused by tears or breakage of elastic fibers within the dermis. This commonly occurs as a chain reaction, wherein one elastic fiber rips causing nearby elastic fibers to rip. These multiple rips occur in a line which is visible from the exterior of the skin as a stretch mark. The amount of elastic fibers in a women's skin depends on a women's age. For example, an eighteen year old girl will be more susceptible to stretch marks as she will have already stretched the fibers in her skin to near the breaking point. This is because she has just gone through growth spurts as a result of puberty and the skin has not had time to recover or reinforce itself. However, older women will have more time for the fibers to repair themselves and will therefore be less susceptible to stretch marks because their skin is reinforced. Many women have significantly more elastic fibers in their skin due to genetic factors. This is why some women get little or no stretch marks during pregnancy while others get severe stretch marks with the same size baby and same weight gain.
Currently, many pregnant women apply lotions and topical ointments to their skin as a preventative measure against stretch marks. However, lotions and topical ointments do not actually address the cause of stretch marks because they provide no reinforcement to prevent the skin's elastic fibers from ripping. Furthermore, many of these lotions and topical ointments contain Vitamin-E, which research has shown to be linked to birth defects. Also, creams and lotions only moisten the outer epidermis and do not reach or support the dermis where the stretch marks occur. Other panty hose garments or body shaping garments claim to reduce stretch marks. However, garments such as these only apply pressure on the skin and do not reinforce the elastic fibers found in the dermis.
Therefore, a need exists for a device for reinforcing the skin of pregnant women, thereby preventing the ripping of elastic fibers in the skin and resulting stretch marks.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Patent No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication DateCN200959829MaOct. 17, 2007JP2007131973KureyaMay 31, 20076,537,132AlbertsMar. 25, 2003EP0988803SanoMar. 29, 20005,897,423RosenbergApr. 27, 19995,613,893ZagameMar. 25, 19974,506,390SternMar. 26, 19853,752,164SaliskyAug. 14, 19733,080,869AlbertsAug. 12, 19632,765,470ReadOct. 09, 1956